


Temptation

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom sees Brian looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



Brian folded his arms on the fender of the Corvette and looked back at Dom with a shit-eating grin.

Dom gave one of those shakes of his head, wondering for the fifteenth time just today why Brian managed to stay right there under his skin. Then he moved, covering the distance to his friend, partner, and lover (that last still caught him in the chest, made him fight memories of prison down) so that he could press in along that lean, hard body.

"Something you want, Brian?" he rumbled, voice dropping down in that smoke-filled gravel range, so like the big muscle cars they'd been working on.

"You know good and damn well what I want, here and now, Dom," Brian told him, still so cocky, so full of strength and attitude.

That was why it worked, Dom knew, even as he ground his hips into Brian's, hand snaking around to slip inside Brian's pants.


End file.
